


your lips (like velvet)

by bunnymircea



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Akamatsu Kaede, Breast Worship, Cheating, F/F, Hotel Sex, Introspection, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexism, Sexuality Crisis, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, clitoral stimulation, does maki is a lesbean? u decide, only passing mentions, porn without feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymircea/pseuds/bunnymircea
Summary: “It’s not a race”, she almost lectures, and Maki hates how patronized it makes her feel.“It basically is a race”, she retorts.“A race against what?” Kaede's voice is heavy all of a sudden. “Your boyfriend finding out you prefer sex with women? Or a race towards orgasm?” Before Maki can reply she’s being pulled forward by the hold on her waist until they're flush to one another, their body heat mixing together hotly. Kaede continues in a lower, sultrier tone: “Those two are one and the same issue.”
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	your lips (like velvet)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a short thing out of spite and then it kinda got out of hand and became this, lol. Enjoy.
> 
> Title from Velvet by LE.  
> Content warning for some lowkey (cis)sexist comments/notions

At this point Maki doesn't really care that she's spacing out of the conversation. Again.

She’s past the point of caring about being discreet; as soon as Kaede opened her mouth to talk, her gaze shamelessly found its way to her rosy lips, her full cheeks and bright eyes, her slender neck, her long, blond hair. It always looks so soft and Maki has to stop herself from reaching out and stroking it and then tilt her head backwards and press her body to Kaede's as she kisses her breathless.

Shuichi is staring at her.

He stares silently, discreetly, probably has for a while now.

He probably knows. She doesn't press Kaede too much about it, the other generally preferring to noncommittally deflect in a way that serves to convey 'we may get into trouble if you bring this up to him' whenever the topic comes up. It’s always word games with Kaede, which is upsetting to Maki’s blunt character.

Kaede stops chatting about whatever and looks at the other three for reactions. Her boyfriend, Kaito, her. Maki gives her a raised eyebrow and Kaede turns to her, stares into her eyes briefly, and blinks slowly as if trying to make sense of something that doesn't concern Maki.

For a moment it’s like there’s only the two of them in the room, but then she turns around and faces the rest, including the other two in the conversation again like she’s observing them as a whole instead of individual friends. Kaede is really good at that. Casually handling and controlling social interactions, easily guiding conversations wherever she wants them without people realizing she’s pulling the wires.

Maki wonders if Shuichi notices that too but decides she doesn’t really want to ask.

He keeps sneaking glances at her out of the corner of his eye.

When Kaito interrupts them to loudly boast about his recent promotion, Maki finally looks away from Kaede and directly into Shuichi's eyes. Like a deer in the headlights, he jumps in his seat, his eyes nervously traveling the room when Maki's gaze doesn't yield. She has to repress a chuckle. He's too easy to intimidate.

A slight touch over her thigh startles her, her fun quick to be replaced with the edginess of someone who doesn't know where things are headed. She looks to her side, but Kaede is not looking at her, just casually resting her chin on her right hand as the left one slides across the skin of her leg until it's stroking her inner thigh. Maki's senses stand on end. She pretends there's nothing unusual going on but there's heat lighting inside her at Kaede's caressing touches. She slightly parts her legs, allowing for more intrusion, and sure enough Kaede's hand travels deeper, higher, massaging the skin under her skirt, so close to her crotch that she has to suppress a shiver. Her touch is less of a promise or a threat as much as it is simply a suggestion. An invitation. Asking her whether she wants this or not, a reminder of how well Kaede can make her feel and how much more there is to come if they leave right now. Maki bites the inside of her cheek. Kaede’s fingers feel smooth, delicate, but also bold in her risky touches. She feels her panties getting wet. Oh, how she wants that, to kiss and be kissed, deeply and passionately, how she craves her touch and her fingers and her mouth on her, all over her.

The hand is off her in a sudden move that leaves her a bit shocked, and as Katio rambles on Kaede chooses to promptly interrupt him, feigning spontaneity:

“Oh, Maki!”, Maki can’t believe this is happening. “Remember that orange blouse I told you about? It brought it with me, wanna come to our room to try it on?”

This is a direct invitation: win some or lose some but decide now. Maki doesn’t have to think it through.

“Sure, let’s go.”

Kaede beams in excitement. As Maki stands up to leave Kaito interrupts:

“Wait, right now? But are you guys coming back or what?”

“Yeah!”, Kaede answers easily. “You guys wanted to go have some drinks at that pub by the theater after dinner, right? So, let’s get this done while you guys finish your beer and then we’ll head out.”

Kaede and her silver tongue, somehow managing to make the stupidest of things sound reasonable. Maki thinks she can’t be the only one who thinks this is a ridiculous conversation. She glances at Shuichi. The tension is visible in the veins of his neck and the fine line of his pressed lips as he concentrates on the empty glass in front of him in complete silence.

 _This is a circus_.

“Let’s go”, she urges, not wanting to drag out the situation any more than exactly necessary. It seems like Kaede is not yet done, however.

"Oh, Shuichi I forgot my keys upstairs, can I borrow yours?"

She can be so sly at times.

For a second a shadow of doubt crosses Shuichi’s face as she looks up at them. Kaede smiles at him, warmly and patiently. Maki sends him a death glare. He quickly glances away and reaches into his pocket for the room key, which he then hands over to Kaede, averting his eyes again.

It seems like Kaede is having none of that because she promptly leans down to give him a resounding smooch on the lips. He makes a small noise of surprise. Kaito snorts. He opens his mouth to inevitably say something to make the moment about himself, but before he can speak Kaede is pinning Shuichi to the back of the booth he’s sitting on, her hands leaning on the cushion on each side of his head, trapping him between herself and the piece of furniture. She leans down to whisper something into his ear and when she comes back up, he's wide eyed and blushing a deep red.

Maki rolls her eyes. Kaito just laughs out loud and blurts out some comment that Maki doesn’t care about hearing.

Kaede lets her hand caress Shuichi’s arm all the way from his shoulder to his wrist before she finally grabs his keys and tells them they’ll see each other in a bit in the sultriest voice possible.

Maki just turns to Kaito and states:

“See you later.”

Kaito smiles charmingly.

“Alright, we’re just gonna have some quality bro time ourselves, right, Shuichi?”

Shuichi gives him a half smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

***

“What did you say to him?”, Maki asks, her gaze focused on the numbers going up in the elevator screen in front of her.

“Why?”, Kaede replies curiously, turning to her side to face her, even though Maki’s tone had sounded profoundly uninterested. She flashes her a cocky smile. “Want me to whisper sweet things into your ear too?”

Maki narrows her eyes and tries again:

“I should know what you tell him about us.”

"Oh, so there is an 'us'?" she teases. Maki grits her teeth. Kaede just hums to herself, nonchalantly, before she actually replies: “I just told him I wanted to rail him into the mattress when we were alone later tonight.”

She’s deflecting, once again. Maki is starting to think she’s never going to get a straight answer about this, about the role Shuichi plays in this secret game of theirs. _You don’t need to worry about it_ is the most she’s ever gotten out of her.

“You love toying with him”, she states matter-of-factly, instead of pushing it.

“I wasn't lying though”, Maki glances at her from the corner of her eye. Kaede sounds a bit upset at the accusation. “I do wanna rail him later tonight. I just have something else to do first.” A hand sneaks around her waist as she speaks. Maki let’s her do and leans into the welcoming touch as the numbers on the screen of the hotel elevator go up and up and up, until both their boyfriends and the rest of the world are left very far away, way below the room they’re heading to.

It doesn’t feel like they are hiding or running away when Kaede’s firm grasp pulls her down the corridor until they reach her room -Kaede _and Shuichi_ ’s room-, nor does it feel cruel to use the stolen key to open then close shut the foreign door that lets Maki in. Entering a space that doesn’t belong to her, betraying trusted lovers and friends, she should feel bad. She should be ashamed.

She isn’t. Kaede isn’t either, as she finishes shutting the door and then pulls Maki to herself, their bodies flush against one another as she buries her face into Maki’s neck. Maki shivers. The tension and thrill of earlier is replaced by excitement and arousal as her skin is licked, sucked on, bitten. Kaede knows not to leave any marks on her skin and so she’s delicate in the ways she touches her body, careful not to leave love bites under her attention. Sometimes Maki wishes she’d be rougher. She wraps her arms around Kaede’s torso, wanting her body heat closer, wanting to feel the curves of her body against hers.

“ _Fucking finally_ ”, Maki groans shamelessly. Her voice is slightly hoarse. Slightly needy. She doesn’t care.

Kaede smiles against her skin and gives her neck a string of loud, chaste kisses until she reaches Maki’s jawline, where she bites softly. Maki closes her eyes and lets her body be played with, giving in to the Kaede’s enticing caresses, somehow relaxing yet simultaneously growing aroused in her arms.

When their mouths meet it's sensual and slow. Their kiss doesn’t seem to find an end; every time Maki gasps for air, Kaede is already biting her lower lip, pulling her in by speaking wet noises between them instead of words and not letting her move away from the warmth of her mouth, her caresses, her gentle touches over her clothed skin, down over the small of her back then higher up her waist and even higher still, cupping Maki's breasts lightly. Sensual. And slow.

Way too slow.

She has to push Kaede off her with a bit of force to make her understand that she wants to say something.

“We don’t have all night.”

Kaede tries to kiss her again, noncommittal. “Mhmm.”

She pulls back and manages to take her own hands off Kaede’s waist to really drive her point.

“I’m serious. The sooner we get this over with, the better.”

She finally pulls away, not quite disappointed, but one of her eyebrows is raised questioningly, like she’s a small child who doesn’t understand what Maki’s saying.

“It’s not a race”, she almost lectures, and Maki hates how patronized it makes her feel.

“It basically is a race”, she retorts.

“A race against what?” Her voice is heavy all of a sudden. “Your boyfriend finding out you prefer sex with women? Or a race towards orgasm?” Before Maki can reply she’s being pulled forward by the hold on her waist again, until they're flush to one another, their body heat mixing together hotly. Kaede continues in a lower, sultrier tone: “Those two are one and the same issue.”

Maki frowns. Her eye twitches. She not going to do this, not right now.

“The only issue here is you still wearing clothes.” She says, unamused, telling herself she's shivering out of arousal and not uneasiness about being so easily read.

“What, want me to put on some lingerie?”, she asks, teasing, only half-jokingly. “Or maybe have something to drink first?”, she’s serious about that one. God, when will she _focus_. Maki’s not going to entertain any useless small talk, however. They came here because of one reason and one reason only.

“I wanna fuck.”

Kaede just laughs good-naturedly, like she expected that answer.

“Oh, Maki”, she turns her back to her and walks to the closet where she stops to unbutton her blouse. “Always to the point”.

She starts taking off her clothes, first her frilly blouse sliding down the smooth, soft skin of her naked shoulders, and the back of her neck, bare to Maki’s view when she uses the scrunchie on her wrist to tie her silky blond hair up, enticing and provocative in a way Maki had never known hands or napes or elbows could be before Kaede had found her way into her bedroom. Her high-waisted pants follow suit, then her stockings, her heels, and it's deliberately seductive when she drags her hands over the curves of her body, her fingers skillfully delicate when disposing of her obfuscating garments, liberating her body for Maki’s eyes. She knows she’s attractive, she knows what she does to her, and Maki can only feel the dampness grown in her underwear despite the realization that she's being toyed with, or maybe because of it. As she finally starts taking off her bracelets, she turns around to face Maki, eyeing her from head to toe, amused.

“Want me to undress you too?”

Maki realizes she’s been staring and promptly starts taking off her clothes. She makes quick work of it, not wanting to put on a show. Not like Kaede had.

“Aw, you did it so fast”, there’s a hint of disappointment in Kaede’s voice when the other is completely naked in a matter of seconds. Maki ignores her and moves to sit on the bed, completely bare, taking her red hairbands off and letting her long black hair fall free down her back.

“Stop tempting luck”, she insists. _We might get caught_ , is left unsaid.

“Geez. You are not romantic at all, Harumaki.” Before she can protest the absurd pet name, Kaede’s sitting right beside her and her lips are on hers and Maki’s heart skips a beat. One minute she’s slow and teasing, the other she’s rough and passionate, and Maki thinks she’ll never get used to the way she easily manipulates the atmosphere, the tempo, the mood of those involved with her, articulate with both her words and her presence, mastering both her emotions and those of other’s in a spectacle that’s chilling to watch from the outside and devastating to experience in the flesh. She doesn’t know how Shuichi survives her advances.

Her hands move on her own to rest on Kaede’s wide hips, instinctively aiming to navigate their intimacy through physical touch, as if trying to ground herself.

It's hard to think of anything else when she's kissing her though. Kaede’s kisses are always so good, so deep and intense. Like everything about Kaede, when she has sex she focuses on her partner, making sure they feel comfortable and at ease with her, getting enjoyment out of her lover’s pleasure. As such, she’s not just a good kisser; she kisses Maki the way she _wants_ to be kissed. Intensely, passionately, yet without urgency, anything but rushed or awkward, so different from what Maki is used to. A hint of bitter resentment makes her chest twinge. She ignores it in favor of dragging her hands through Kaede’s scalp, tugging on her elastic band to free her soft, long head of hair, sinking her fingers in it and then pulling just a little bit, just enough to gain a reaction, any reaction.

She feels Kaede’s lips curl into a smile against her own then she moves back to breathe, with an obscene gasp.

“Eager, aren’t you?”, she whispers, tantalizing despite the breathiness.

Maki doesn’t grant her teasing a verbal response, instead moving her hands to Kaede’s back, letting go of her hair band to swiftly undo her lacy bra.

She smiles and helps her take off the piece of clothing, soon discarded at the foot of the bed, forgotten like the rest of their clothes, like their partners, like their shame and guilt.

Maki thinks if her friends were to describe Kaede mentioning three distinctive traits, most of them would immediately think of her huge tits. She wastes no time in getting her hands on her lover’s breasts. No matter how many times she’s found herself in this situation, she feels herself getting wetter at the warm feeling of big, full breasts filling her hands. All of Kaede’s body is so warm. So soft. At Maki’s caresses, she moves her blond hair out of the way, over her shoulder, baring her chest completely for her, encouraging her touch with a tempting smile.

Maki licks her upper lip. She knows she's being played with but she just wants to fondle her body forever. The comforting, familiar warmth of her tits makes brings back whispered promises to meet together, alone, another time where they can spend hours upon hours kissing and touching, all in the shared intimacy of their naked bodies. How she longs for that, instead of this furtive rendezvous that still somehow feels more fulfilling than what she gets on the daily... frustratingly enough. Maki shakes her head to focus, running the pad of her thumbs over Kaede's nipples, seeing them grow hard and erect at her touch, and at the same time she feels her own sex grow hotter. She wants it so bad, a night together with Kaede when they don’t have to hurry, when she can touch her all over, lick her all over. A drop of sweat runs down her temple. Even like this, when their time is short and their sex is rushed, this still is a lot more time dedicated to exploring each other’s body than what she usually gets.

As she fixates on the feeling of the erect nipples under her fingers, the touch of Kaede’s palms over her hands makes her realize she's been staring, silently reveling in the intimate, arousing contact. She guides Maki’s hands into cupping her own breasts firmly, groping herself through the other’s touch, like she enjoys controlling Maki's hands as much as her thoughts, not shy about craving pleasure, but also perceptive to know that using Maki as a tool for her own satisfaction is making the pleasant warmth grown between her legs.

“Don’t be shy”, she singsongs playfully, urging Maki to fondle her breasts further.

Maki is definitely not shy about feeling up Kaede and she’d much rather just enjoy the warm weight of her big breasts in her hands and against her face and lips and tongue all night long, but unfortunately it’s God knows how late and they need to be done and ready to leave soon.

Instead of replying she leans forward forcefully, catching Kaede’s lips with her own in a wet, hungry kiss, not letting go of her breasts. Kaede hums in surprised delight and let’s go of her to grab Maki’s shoulders with delicate hands, enjoying the kiss.

Maki is only vaguely aware that she’s been softly pushed back to lay on her back, distracted by the shared warmth between their bodies. The gentleness of Kaede’s touch contrasts strongly with their messy kissing and Maki gives in, allowing the change in position, bringing up her arms to wrap around Kaede’s neck, who only deepens the kiss in response. It’s not just through words that Kaede’s lips can entrance an attentive listener. Maki closes her eyes and lets herself be seduced.

Before she can really get her slightly dizzied mind to react, there’s a leg between her thighs, and then a decisive hand that takes no time, no pause or warning, before diving into the wetness of her naked sex.

Maki moans in surprise, her legs jerking slightly. Kaede smiles against her wet, open mouth but doesn’t retract. Her skilled fingers trace Maki’s wet folds, her soft vulva, her swollen labia. She’s not entering her, just barely grazing her sex, but Maki can feel herself getting wetter regardless. She can’t tell if she’s blushing or if it’s just the heat of it all that’s getting to her face too.

When Kaede finally let’s go of her tongue and lips they’re both panting.

“Fuck me”, Maki all but demands.

Kaede only groans in response, moving to lick at her neck as her fingers easily slide between her labia. Maki’s spine arches with a moan.

“That’s it”, Kaede encourages against her collarbone. Maki bites her lip as Kaede’s index finger slides up and down slowly, making her legs stretch and bend in sync with the meditated moves of her finger, like she's playing her rather than with her, and Maki's thighs flex and tense and relax and tense again with desire and expectation. She can’t take it anymore.

“That’s it”, Kaede repeats.

Her cunt is given a break when Kaede moves down on her, leaving kisses down her breastbone, abs, navel, lower belly. Her hands move with her, away from her sex and to her sides, caressing her waist, the underside of her buttocks and stopping at her thighs. When she reaches her crotch, she looks up to Maki, licks her lips and finally kisses her mound. Maki’s breath gets caught as Kaede’s right hand moves from her inner thigh to her sex, and then she feels her touch again.

It’s nothing like Kaito. It’s nothing, nothing like him. Her fingers are delicate down there, bold and certain about where to move, how to touch and stimulate. She finds her clit with charming easiness and strokes it with intent. Maki moans and lets her hips raise off the bed and push back into her hands on their own accord, shamelessly seeking more than what she’s given.

Kaede hums, satisfied with her reaction, moving her thumb to stroke over her throbbing clit as her index and middle fingers move down her labia, gathering her warm fluids as they slowly travel downwards to her entrance, where they linger, barely teasing her opening with feather-like touches. Maki pants loudly. As Kaede’s fingers move, wet, obscene sounds fill the room. It almost feels like too much already. It’s ridiculous, really, how different, how much more intense and fulfilling sex with Kaede feels like, when she’s not even being fully fucked yet, and still she can feel herself about to come, with the tension and heat by her lower belly urging her to fuck herself on Kaede’s inviting fingers. Yet a thought lingers on the back of her mind: this is absolutely nothing like Kaito. He’d be deep into her by now, if not already done, at times without her having felt anything other than his careless in-and-out thrusting, leaving her feeling like a piece of meat used for his own pleasure, all under the misunderstanding that all she wants from sex is having her partner spill inside her, which makes it ever more infuriating. Overtime it’s simply become boring to have sex with him. Tedious. She does it because it’s easier than to keep turning him down and then dealing with the consequent worrying and misguided questions that the continuous rejection might arise in him. It’s just easier to let him have his fun and then go to the bathroom and masturbate alone in the shower, thinking of being properly touched, caressed, licked for once.

As if reading her mind, Kaede shoves two fingers inside her. Maki moans in surprise. Anything Kaede does to her body makes her want to touch her, touch herself, lose her mind, scream.

The attention is just so different that it feels like whiplash. Kaito rarely fingers her, let alone eats her out, preferring to just stick his dick into any hole he can find, seemingly believing that women go crazy about a hard dick when the reality is nothing brings Maki closer to cumming like a skilled tongue, a pair of rosy, plump lips, nearing her vulva, teasing her folds, driving her to madness until they slowly close around her pulsing clit-

She whimpers at the feeling. Kaede’s tongue expertly strokes her clit, her lips delicately suckling around it as the fingers on her right hand shallowly penetrate her cunt, stimulating her from the tender inside.

Even with Kaede’s left hand secure on her thigh, Maki can’t help but let her hips buckle up into pleasure. Oh, how much she’s longed to be taken with this much attention, care, and dedication to her body whenever she was fucked, letting someone else’s delicate, soft lips drive her hot cunt into such pleasure that it makes her want to forget her own name. Just like this, like this and not feeling like she’s forced into a race for an orgasm she will not reach, but actually taking time to find pleasure in reaching it. She moans as the fingers angle up inside her cunt, her toes curling, her mind spinning, a slight feeling of disdain for her boyfriend’s dismissal of “foreplay” faintly blooming in the back of her mind.

It’s the tender, relentless attention and suckling on her hot clit which finally drives her to cum, like she's being adored, like she's being praised in a way she almost never is. She thrusts up into her lover’s ministrations one last time and then she’s coming with a loud moan and a whole-body shiver, her upper body arching off the bed, Kaede deliciously swallowing around her through her orgasm. In her ecstasy, she seems to Maki like an angel delivering salvation between her legs.

Even after her orgasm dies out, Kaede lingers by her pussy, efficiently lapping her clean. God, Kaito would _never_.

She lets her eyes fall closed as Kaede moves around on the bed, not fully able to pay much attention to her right now. Her heart is still beating fast inside her chest and loud inside her head as she opens her eyes again. Kaede is resting her chin on her hand as she looks at Maki. Her breath is hitched.

Maki thinks she wants to fuck her too, badly.

Still, it annoys her to be observed like Kaede is revealing all the secret insecurities and fears inside her mind. She closes her eyes again and licks her lips before speaking up, her voice still shaky, aiming to purposely irk her to get a reaction:

“Do you not feel any guilt about this?”

“Do you?”, she bites back immediately, like she was expecting the provocation. Maki scoffs.

“You are deflecting. You know this is wrong. You are as guilty as I am, no matter what you tell yourself".

"Perhaps it’s just that you are projecting, princess.”

“Don’t call me that. It’s gross.”

“Okay”, she simply says.

Maki hates when she lectures her, when she seamlessly pries into her mind and breaks down her worries like she’s an open book, but she thinks she might hate it even more when she simply concedes with one-word answers, like she is withholding information, like she is aware of things that Maki just isn’t. It gets on her nerves.

She doesn’t know whether it’s bitterness or anger or arousal or a mix of the three that push her to pin Kaede down to the mattress in a swift move, but she wants to be in control and be the one doing the fucking for once, and Kaede welcomes the forcefulness as she falls onto her back and looks up at Maki playful albeit with lust in her eyes. She moves to lean her weight on her left elbow and uses her right hand to grab Kaede’s chin, making her lift her head up to kiss her, and while her kiss is defiant and aggressive, Kaede is easily responsive and accommodating, and suddenly Maki is once again acutely aware that this is completely different from her boyfriend. From the intimacy, to the tempo, to the reveling in each other’s enjoyment, she doesn’t think she’s ever been this excited about sex with Kaito, not even at the beginning.

It’s truly just painful to remember how in love she’d been back then, and how that infatuation slowly ceased to exist as she found less and less charm in his bravado, finding herself feeling disgust at his naively hurtful expectations for Maki to seek his help, perceiving her femininity as needing protection, as being fragile, weak. Soon she became tired of his expectations of her to be nurturing and caring in their lovemaking, relegating her to a role of submission. Tired of Kaede’s silences at his chauvinistic boasting about manliness. Tired of Shuichi’s obvious anxiety at being encouraged to be “more manly”.

It’s sad to acknowledge the spark of adoration that he once lighted in her chest is now all but extinct, replaced by contentedness at best and disappointment at worst. It’s really no wonder that she feels little remorse when her fingers curl inside her friend’s cunt, bringing her the pleasure she no longer wants to get for her boyfriend.

As she starts shallowly fucking into her, Kaede hums in appreciation, her arms wrapping around her midsection, pulling Maki closer to her body. Before she can question it, Kaede’s lips have found their way to her left nipple.

Maki’s mouth falls open in surprise. Her fingers hesitate inside the other’s cunt, not knowing exactly what to do, until Kaede is sucking on her tit. She jolts.

“Kaede, it’s my turn to... touch you”, her voice sounds so unsure that even she can’t believe it’s herself talking.

Kaede’s tongue peaks out of her lips to flick her nipple, then she gives it a resounding smooch before talking, a knowing glint in her eyes:

“Baby, there are no turns.”

It’s the stupidest line of reasoning Maki’s ever heard about sex. She feels enlightened.

Kaede just smiles at her mischievously, not breaking eye contact as she starts suckling on her breast again. Maki sighs, enjoying the feeling of Kaede’s wet mouth on her areola, and inadvertently picks up on the way she suckles on her, like there’s a rhythm to the way her lips nurse, to the way her tongue laps at her nipple. A shiver runs down Maki’s spine as she feels herself mimic Kaede’s movements with her hands, her fingers on her cunt following her tongue on her breast. Still with two fingers inside her, her thumb works at her clit, circling it, rubbing it, flicking it the way Kaede’s tongue circles, rubs, flicks at her nipple. Kaede’s hums of approval whenever she touches her just right encourage her to want to do better, paying attention to her reactions as she fucks her, enticed by the twitches of her legs, the light tremble of her thick thighs, her erect nipples, the sheen coat of sweat covering her torso, her blush, her neck, her blissed expression growing more and more restless as she nears her high. A moan against her nipple has Maki shivering from the pleasant vibrations, which makes her press harder down on Kaede’s clit in response, which in turn makes her gasp loudly in pleasure, leaving Maki’s wet nipple exposed to the air of the room. She hisses and bites her lip. Kaede moans, letting her head fall back, making her slender neck stand out, accentuating the delicate shape of her collarbones.

Maki doesn’t stop her fingers though, and in her movements, without the guidance of Kaede’s mouth on her breast, she has the faint suspicion that Kaede was well aware of what she was doing to her, how she was setting a rhythm with her tongue -articulate in her speaking, her lecturing, her kissing, her sucking and licking and pleasuring-, and that even with her fingers inside her, Maki wasn’t really the one in control of the situation.

The realization annoys her. And yet, although she thinks she should feel a bit resentful at being used, toyed with, she can’t bring herself to really hate it. A single thought does occur to her: _I wanna fuck her, I wanna make her come_. Before she can do anything, as if her train of thought was clear as water, Kaede is quick to speak:

“C’mon, aren’t you going to make me come?”, she’s out of breath but her voice is still teasing.

The fact that she was able to read Maki so easily and find the nerve to tease her about it when she’s about to cum is annoying as well, but also a bit impressive. Not that Maki would waste time playing her little game by now, seeing as Kaede’s coming undone in her hold by the minute, shivering, one hand on Maki’s hip, the other grabbing at the disheveled sheets tightly, kicking lightly as it trying to find support on the mattress, her long hair a beautiful blond mess spread all over the pillows and the sheets and Maki’s embrace, her cheeks flushed a dark pink, and a smile on her parted lips, letting moan after moan leave her mouth, and her voice only gets louder and louder and she’s so hot and lewd and genuine in her joy that Maki can’t even think she’d ever be satisfied with letting a man fuck her and call it sex ever again.

Kaede just looks breathtaking like this. Cradled in her arms, seemingly without a worry, letting herself experience the heat of the moment, letting herself be taken, writhing in her arms slightly from sheer pleasure, and it’s Maki who is doing this to her, only her, with her fingers inside her cunt. At once without caring anymore who’s in charge or who’s fucking who or whose turn it is, she finds herself overcome with desire and at that moment it’s just her and Kaede, and she wants to fuck her because she’s hot, sexy, attractive and she loves her body, her moans, her voice. She leans in to kiss her wetly, messily, Kaede’s trembling hand coming up to the back of her head as Maki uses her thumb to rub at her clit in precise circles until she’s moaning with a tiny voice, without breath, with abandon, without shame: _don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop_.

Kaede trembles in her hold, her spine arching beautifully in ecstasy as she finally orgasms with closed eyes, a pink blush on her cheeks, a pleased smile on her parted lips. Almost like she's trembling out of pure bliss. Maki finds herself captivated by the joy in her delighted expression and has to wonder if she ever looks like this, if Kaito has ever seen her like this, if Kaede ever looks like this for Shuichi, how she managed to go all her life thinking sex could be worth anything without having a woman beautifully melt in pleasure under her touch.

There's nothing but amiability in Kaede’s eyes when she stops trembling and smiles up at her. At Maki. Warmth grows inside her chest at the realization. She did that, she did this to Kaede, she made her shiver and moan and tense up and cum and smile.

Kaede brings up a hand to caress Maki's long disheveled hair. Maki doesn't take her sight away from her gentle, content eyes, entranced in the quiet moment after orgasm.

“Maki, dear,” her voice is a soft pant, “you can take your fingers out of my pussy now.”

She blinks a couple of times before retracting her hand, making Kaede both frown in slight discomfort and smile in amusement, like she finds her silly. Maki doesn’t mind.

She falls onto the bed, her body tired from the intense sex, and tries to regain her breath.

As her heartrate slows down, she moves her head to the side, to observe Kaede. She’s still laying down with closed eyes and a satisfied smile on her face as her hands absentmindedly travel her own body, caressing her inner thighs, her waist, her breasts with soft touches, fingers wet from shallowly dipping in and out between her own spent cunt lips, spreading the pussy fluids all over her naked skin with her light strokes. Maki gulps down. She’s so erotic.

When she opens her eyes, Kaede catches her staring. Her fingers stop moving and she raises an amused eyebrow:

“Wanna eat me out now?”

She obviously does, but they can’t.

“We need to leave”, it’s all she says, moving to sit upright on the bed.

Kaede says nothing, just sighs and mimics her, reaching into her bedside table to grab a small towel. Maki raises an eyebrow. Did she put that there herself? Was she expecting to have sex with Maki tonight? Had she planned all of these beforehand, and if so, why did she ask for Shuichi’s key instead of bringing her own? Maki shakes her head. She doesn't want to think about it. She doesn't want to know.

As Kaede uses the cloth to scrub her body clean, it occurs to Maki that, had they the time, she’d be more than willing to make sure her body was kept wet and messy for hours, if not outright clean her up from head to toe with her tongue. Her sex pulses at the arousing thought and yet she bites her lower lip, finding herself deep in thought. For some reason she’s never still aroused after sex with Kaito (or even _during_ , frankly) but with Kaede it feels like she can never get enough. It’s like sex with Kaede is a completely different thing than whatever is what Kaito does to her called.

Kaede sits up with her legs crossed and faces Maki, with a sly smirk.

“If you’re still horny you can always blow your boyfriend after we’re done for the night.”

Maki physically cringes, making Kaede laugh at her reaction.

“God, _no_ ”, she shivers just thinking about it. She speaks as she moves to stand up and gather her clothes, like the repulsion had forced her to her feet. “I never realized how annoying men can truly be about sex until I started dating one”, she reflects.

Kaede scoffs, still amused, but doesn’t add anything. Shouldn’t she agree with her? Surely, Kaede knows what she means. It feels obvious to Maki now, after having experienced sex with another woman, that men just aren’t the best sexual partners. She should agree with her and her silence is irritating her. So she insists:

“All men are like that. They just love to talk about their balls and how much they want to fuck and how manly they are. It’s fucking gross”, she risks a glance in Kaede’s direction but still gets no answer. She grinds her teeth and adds, not without resentment: “Right, what would you know. Shuichi probably doesn’t do that. He might as well be a woman, for all he-”

“ _No._ Enough.” Kaede’s voice is completely stern for the first time this night. Maki doesn’t appreciate being interrupted but the other’s tone doesn’t allow for discussion. When she turns to face her, her expression is gentle once again as she redirects the conversation, like she’s absolutely not willing to entertain Maki’s comment. Maki doesn’t question it. “I don’t want to make assumptions about your sex life, but are you sure the… ‘issue’ here is with Kaito?”

This is pissing her off. She doesn’t hide her animosity when she asks: “Are you saying it’s my fault that my boyfriend doesn’t know where the clit is?”

“I’m… not talking about faults here.” What is she getting at? Again with these stupid word games. She rolls her eyes.

“If you want to say something, just say it directly.”

Kaede’s face is neutral as she blinks a couple times and says: “Okay. Are you sure you are not a lesbian?”

Maki is the one blinking in response now. She didn’t know what she expected her to ask but that was definitely not it. A couple moments pass, but there’s neither judgement nor accusation in Kaede’s voice. As much as Maki was the one bringing up this topic, she doesn’t know how or what to reply to that. It’s like the question doesn’t make any sense. After some more silent moments she finally says, her voice tinged with confusion:

“...Are you out of your mind? I’m dating Kaito.”

“Okay.” Kaede simply replies with a polite smile and moves off the bed to walk to the dresser to put on her clothes.

God, Maki _hates_ when she does that.

***

When the waitress brings the bill, Kaede and Maki are not back yet. Kaito complains that women always take too long getting ready. Shuichi tips for three.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed! I accept all sorts of feedback and concrit~~
> 
> I'm @bunnymircea on twt if you care for that


End file.
